


Little Miss Muffet

by RaychDZeros



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Implied Relationships, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, can be considered slightly underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychDZeros/pseuds/RaychDZeros
Summary: When Ten (AU where Nine didn't manage to escape Will and got erased into being Ten) reports in after a long day, he finds himself watching something semi horrifying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be taken seriously. There's no actual relationship, just only a case of wrong timing. Only relationship is Tear/Tiron

It had been a long day of patrols.

Ten had entered Headquarters with the intention of submitting his report on his patrols, heading straight for Will’s office as always but he had not expected to see Will with an auburn haired…. half dragon girl?

_No seriously, she had dragon wings and small horns that poked out of her hair. She just lacked a tail to complete the look._

Shrugging to himself, Ten decided to try and eavesdrop, idly scratching at the skin beneath his left eye. It had been itching for awhile so Ten had been thinking of asking Will if he had any soothing creams to alleviate the itchy feeling. Still, he wanted to know what Will was doing first. The itchy eye could wait. So, he peeked around the door frame for the door to Will’s office. It was rare to see a non-human visitor in Will’s office after all, so Ten couldn’t be blamed for being curious enough to eavesdrop on Will and his guest. Also, Will seemed to be having a good time, judging by his relaxed posture and how his body was turned to the girl, eyes alight with eagerness as they both chatted.

Then there was soft laughter exchanged and _DID WILL JUST LEAN CLOSE INTO THE GIRL WITH WHAT SEEMED TO BE A FLIRTATIOUS SMILE?!!??!_

To make things worse, the girl seemed to be flirting back, her cheeks a dusty red as she clutched onto a tome with a wide smile and eyes fixed upon Will. She leaned in as well, the both of them putting their heads together close enough to share the same breathing space.

## …….. _EEEEEEEEwwwwwwwwwwwwwww………._

Ten had enough.

“ **Knock knock!”**

He rapped his knuckles smartly upon the doorframe, taking a vicious pleasure in how the two leaped apart almost immediately upon hearing his knock. Will looked up with a scowl at the interruption.

Ignoring his superior’s expression, Ten moved into the room. “Hello Sir, just came to submit my reports on the recent patrols.” Ten reported casually, ignoring the girl who was now blushing.

Will sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose in a clear show of annoyance. “Fine. Just put them on my desk and be gone.” The commander snapped, his tone expressing his deep annoyance at the interruption. Ten did as he was ordered, placing his reports on the desk before he hastened out of the room.

_No need to stay behind and watch as the man he considered his father figure flirted with a girl that was probably half his age. Eeeewwwww….._

* * *

Tear watched with curiosity as the blonde soldier left the room with a queasy look. She couldn’t help but take note of the strange web-like tattoo under his left eye and how he scratched at it unconsciously, a gloved hand going to it every now and then. A quick glance at the scowl on Will’s face deterred her from asking any questions, though, so she went back to the discussion that had been interrupted by Ten.

“Thanks for lending me this tome, Mr. William. It will come in handy for my research.” She uttered softly, hugging the thick leather bound tome to herself.

The spider commander smiled in response, his stern demeanor softening at Tear’s soft thanks.

“No problem, my dear. I wish you luck in finding what you need to carry out your goals. My offer still stands, though; seek the Black Mage and he’ll grant you the power you seek.”

Tear was already shaking her head even as he spoke of the Black Mage. “If it was mere power I sought I would have gone to talk to my Uncle Darmoor instead. After all, Darmoor is the equivalent of the Black Mage in your world, only much stronger. No, what I need isn’t power. I need more knowledge instead so that I can get my revenge on those who created this whole mess. And if all else fails, well,’ the dragoness’ shy smile turned into a frown, her eyes shadowed with grim determination. “… I may be joining you on the side of darkness after all.” With that said, Tear walked out of the office.

Tear had barely stepped out of the office when she ran into a firm body.

It was the same blonde soldier from before.

Instead of looking pale, though, he had a determined expression as he grasped Tear firmly by the shoulders.

“Lil MIss, Commander Will is _WAY_ too old for you, so seek my advice and find other guys that are closer to your age.” The soldier, Ten, said firmly. With a confused blink, Tear nodded slowly in acknowledgment of his words.

Looking relieved to see that Tear had listened, Ten relaxed, letting go of Tear’s shoulders before walking away. Tear just stared after his disappearing back with utmost confusion.

“I wonder what that was about…” She mused aloud. With a shrug, she left the outpost, walking towards a portal that was hidden in the woods and would lead her back into Maple World so that she could continue her research.

_After all, she had a long way to go before she could wreak her vengeance upon those who had a hand in the death of her beloved Tiron._

* * *

Will watched her departure wordlessly. With a frown, he spoke softly. “Maximus.”

The butler spider stepped out of the shadows, two golden eyes open as he awaited his orders. “Yes, Master Will?”

“Keep an eye on that girl. I have a feeling that she’ll surprise us all in the end.” The commander ordered.

“Understood, Master Will. Is there anything else before I leave?”

Will shook his head. “Nothing for now… Just… report to me anything peculiar you observe alright? That will be all.”

The butler nodded before melting back into the shadows, leaving to do his duties as had been assigned.

* * *

 

**CRACK AGAIN (If Eskalade had decided to speak)**

**Tear** : *musing aloud* “I wonder what he was talking about…”  
 **Eskalade** : I guess he was saying don’t diddle the spider?  
 **Tear:** Huh? What’s diddling?  
 **Eskalade** : Ya know, *spews out different terms for sex* Or to put it plainly, don’t have sex with a spider!  
 **Tear** : *immediate blushing* SHUT UP ESKALADE! EW! HE’S AS OLD AS CARTALION, MOST LIKELY MAGNUS’ AGE AS WELL EW EWEWEWEW!

* * *

 

**(Or how Ten earned the ire of another Transcendent of Time)**

**Ten** : Lil Miss, please don’t diddle the spider. He’s kinda like a father to me and I don’t want a lil girl as my new mom. ***cue slap from Tear***

**(LET’S ADD IN SOME SHOUJO ROMANCE AS WELL, SHALL WE?)**

**[*bubbles in the bg.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fimg11.deviantart.net%2Ff255%2Fi%2F2010%2F039%2F3%2F4%2F__purple_lace___sparkle_bg___by_iristhefaerie.jpg&t=YTZkYTYxZmJhMDdkZDUzOTRhZGM0MmUwOWEyYTA1NDJjNTEwMDg4Nix3RzBaSFY1Qg%3D%3D&b=t%3ADe9nitoiNOwPqqcbAt1uxQ&m=1)Sparkles surround Tear and Will as they chat in Will’s office***

**Tear:** *starry eyes at Will* W-w-william Senpai, please, can you teach me all you know?

**Will:** *sexy pose with rose in hand* My dear Tear kouhai, William Senpai shall teach you _everything._

**Ten: ˓˓( ॢ₎˔̈₍ ॢ)˒˒ *** makes gagging expressions in the background*

* * *

 

**(If you’re not tired of it yet, I have more crack)**

**Maximus:** I didn’t realize you were into dragons as well Sir. I thought that you were merely interested in that strategist from Ereve.  
 **Will: *** blushing* SHUSH! I’M NOT INTERESTED IN LITTLE GIRLS!

**(LAST ONE I PROMISE!)**

Mestaken Devil: old valentines day idea was like he had to play a sort of pretend cupid and walked in on will talking affectionately to a puzzle of a spider  
Mestaken Devil: “Sir, I’ve come with my rep-”

……

“I’ll come back later.”  
Raych: Ten: I don’t want a new mom.  
Tear: Fuck you I’m too young.  
Will: I dunno whether to be touched that you see me as your father or disgusted that you think me a pedo  
Mestaken Devil: “Oh well you know I always thought a real girl would be better than spiders, sir. Since Lyra was a lot older than you, I guess a woman younger than you is a lot better, but I didn’t expect that young. But I cannot comment on your pedophilic habits, sir. ”  
Mestaken Devil: purposely lets that slip out LMAO  
Raych: AHAHAHAHAHAH  
Mestaken Devil: OMG! Ten sees Tear’s wings  
Mestaken Devil: “ ….I also didn’t realize you were into that sort of thing. I misjudged you, Commander. Then again, I should have realized it earlier on when I had witnessed your moment with the spider merchandise. My apologies.”  
Mestaken Devil: essentially referring to how maybe will’s into dragon yiffing LMFAO. Will can do a lot to control a soldier but can’t control a soldier’s sass

 

**Author's Note:**

> WElp, thank god this is done.


End file.
